


Lion

by pumpkinfreak



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микото остался жив благодаря слишком верному вассалу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion

_I'd rather die won't watch you giving in  
H.U. «Lion»_

Если бы кто-нибудь додумался давать награды за самые эпичные неудачные признания в любви, Ята, без сомнения, взял бы первый приз.  
Не то чтобы он всерьёз рассчитывал на взаимность. Да, господи-боже, ни на что он не рассчитывал в трезвом уме! Сам всё прекрасно понимал, грех не понимать-то. Но тот вечер...  
В баре всегда было хорошо, уютно. Становилось тепло, стоило только ступить на порог — никакого сравнения с прежним домом. За одно это Ята готов быть рвать глотки врагов Хомры. Не только за Микото-сана.  
Вечер был особенный. Из тех, когда всё тело звенит от предвкушения чего-то... чего-то... короче, необыкновенного. Будто чудо вот-вот случится. В таком состоянии не надо ни наркотиков, ни выпивки — ха, кто б ему ещё дал! — и без того ходишь, как до краёв накачанный, в шаге от абсолютного блаженства. Светишься весь и лицо дебильное. Только слюны не хватает.  
Тёплый свет, приглушённая музыка, кажется, джаз. Слегка рокочущий гомон за спиной, но там все свои — бар давно закрыт для посетителей. Лёгкий звон стаканов, пряные, острые, свежие запахи дорогущей выпивки — Кусанаги-сан не поскупился, щедро проставился за отлично отработанную сделку. В бокале напротив медленно плавится мороженое в заварном кофе. Не будь Ята таким счастливым, точнее, оглушённым предчувствием безграничного счастья, непременно бы возмутился. А так... мягкий сливочный вкус, оттенённый землистой горчинкой, оседал во рту, смешивался с ментоловым оттенком дыма каждый раз, когда Микото-сан его выдыхал. Сдвинь Ята локоть совсем чуть-чуть, и смог бы коснуться его колена.  
Дорогие джинсы в обтяжку, брендовая белоснежная футболка и всегда до блеска начищенный кулон.  
Ята с трудом отвёл взгляд от проступающего сквозь ткань торса. Ему добиться такого никак не удавалось, сколько не пыжился. Камамото говорил, конституция не та. Вот Микото-сан вообще не качался, а выглядел так, словно с лёгкостью свернул бы и Мунокату, и сабельку его в рогалик голыми руками.  
Сегодня он был весел, улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Ята старался не пялиться на это безмятежное выражение, но то и дело косился на тени длинных ресниц, почти разгладившиеся складки у бровей, сжимающие фильтр сигареты губы.  
После заварушки в Ашинаки Ята старался от Микото-сана не отходить.  
Тогда, стоило Камамото поставить его на землю, Ята тут же рванул обратно. Гнал как сумасшедший, летел как настоящий Ятагарасу из мифов. И то едва успел. Кажется он даже сломал не ожидавшему нападения Мунокате руку, но тогда — да и сейчас, впрочем — ему было откровенно плевать. Послушайся он Кусанаги-сана и остальных, и этот Синий ублюдок убил бы Микото-сана!  
Ята орал тогда как блажной. До сих пор, сколько не напрягал память, не мог всомнить, что нёс. Пальцы едва не вывихнул, накручивая жёсткие полы кожанки, чуть не елозил губами по подбородку, пытался даже встряхивать. Требовал, стыдил... В какой-то момент Микото-сан просто положил ладонь ему на макушку. И Ята понял, что по пути посеял свою шапку.. и кофту.. и что он весь прижался к Микото-сану... Реальные ощущения нахлынули отрезвляющей волной, опустошили, едва не уволокли прочь. Зато санктум снова висел на недостижимой высоте, варварски прекрасный и непомерно огромный — его тень почти пересекала отделяющий остров залив. Микото-сан пришёл в себя.  
Но Ята боялся рецидива. Рядом больше не было безмятежного Татары, способного развеять страхи одним взмахом узкой ладони.  
Только Анна. Кусанаги-сан. Ята.  
И все остальные.  
Не те.  
Скейт неудачно лёг на перила, заскрежетал, выворачиваясь из-под ног. Цыкнув, Ята спрыгнул и едва успел отловить его — иначе бы так и улетел на проезжую часть. Только щепки потом собирай.  
Выпрямившись, он прижал доску к боку и провёл ладонью по лицу, смахивая пот и слёзы.  
Надо ж было так сдурить.  
Размяк, расплавился от уюта и внимания, поплёлся следом обласканной собачонкой. На крыше было прохладно, особенно после душного тепла бара. Это отрезвило немного, но вот только немного. В темноте глаза Микото-сана и огонёк сигареты казались особенно яркими, притягательными. Вся его подсвеченная ночными огнями фигура, облокотившаяся на парапет, манила. Так хотелось снова ощутить то полное соприкосновение тел.  
И Ята не удержал языка за зубами.  
Сделал несколько шагов вперёд, коснулся кончиками пальцев расслабленно опущенной ладони и на одном выдохе выдал...  
Пощёчина вышла звонкая. Кожа горела до сих пор.  
Ята коснулся её, прикусил щёку изнутри, словно это могло облегчить боль.  
Словно это хоть что-то могло облегчить.  
Молчание было хуже любых слов.  
Из горла вырвалось-таки хриплое, надрывное рыдание. Ята поспешно зажал рот, зажмурился, чувствуя, как неудержимо льются из-под век слёзы.  
Даже представлять, что подумал о нём и его выходке Микото-сан, было невыносимо.  
А ведь... четыре года уже...  
Его начало потряхивать. Хорошо, до утра ещё полно времени, не увидит никто.  
Ята уселся прямо на ступень, прижался лбом к перекладине перил и дал себе волю.

Суо спустился в зал не сразу. Зашёл в ванну, крутанул вентиль от холодный воды и подставил ладонь под струю. Саднить перестало не сразу.  
Перестарался. Но "пере" лучше "недо". Не дожми, прояви слабость, и получится чёрти что.  
Он протянул руку за полотенцем, но не коснулся его. На привычном месте висело небрежно наброшенное на крюк полотенце Яты. С криво пришитой аппликацией — летний подарок Анны. Сам Ята и шил, и рисовал куда аккуратнее. Лучше.  
Суо вздохнул и всё-таки взял его.  
В баре было пусто, если не считать убиравшегося Изумо. Все стулья на своих местах, столы влажно блестят, посуда в раковине. Будто и не было развесёлой попойки в двадцать рыл. Опустившись на барный стул, Суо поддодвинул себе пепельницу, только чудом не задев бокал из-под гляссе.  
— С возвращением, — Изумо выключил воду и опёрся на стойку рядом.  
— Смотрю, разошлись все.  
— Да почти сразу, как вы вышли.  
Суо неопределённо хмыкнул.  
Изумо вытряхнул новую сигарету:  
— Он признался, да?  
Поперхнувшись дымом, Суо закашлялся до слёз, выдавил хрипло:  
— Что?  
— Я про Яту-чана, — Изумо не смотрел на него, словно разгорающийся табак поглотил всё его внимание. — Он ведь признался тебе?  
Суо, помедлив, отложил окурок.  
— Да.  
Изумо глубоко затянулся и медленно выпустил дым.  
— Ясно, — вытянул телефон из кармана брюк. — Кама-чан? Да, прости, но не мог бы ты поискать Яту-чана? Да вот ушёл куда-то на но...  
Суо просунул пальцы ему под ухо и отменил вызов.  
Изумо вздохнул. И, наконец, посмотрел в глаза другу.  
— Микото, дай мне исправить то, что ты натворил, ладно? Яте не стоит сейчас болтаться по улице одному. Особенно в таком состоянии.  
— Остынет — вернётся.  
— Или нам его принесут, — неожиданно жёстко перебил Изумо и навис над ним, опершись о стойку, игнорируя светящийся экран телефона. — Не знаю, заметил ли ты... хотя нет, вижу, что не заметил. Ята по тебе сохнет с самого начала. Четыре года смотрит вслед побитой собакой.  
— С чего ты...  
— Да все это знают. Ты думаешь, почему Фушими так психовал, что даже сбежал в Скипетр? И каждый раз, между прочим, проезжается, всё заткнуться не может. И я, и Татара тоже это сразу заметили. Но я уговорил Тоцуку не вмешиваться, мол, сами разберётесь. Он-то тебе сразу хотел пацана сдать с потрохами. А потом... а потом уже Ята не принял бы такой помощи. Хотя и остался фиговым актёром. Но на тебя, как вижу, его мастерства хватило.  
— Звони Камамото, — Суо достал новую сигарету.  
— Лучше бы ты сам за ним пошёл.  
— Не лучше, — Суо затянулся. — Не зачем бередить ещё больше.  
— Он же нравился тебе.  
— Нравится, — спокойно поправил Суо. — Хороший паренёк. Но не в этом смысле.  
— Тьфу на тебя, — Изумо снова набрал номер. — Извини, Кама-чан, не мог взять. Да, не думаю, что он далеко от бара ушёл. Спасибо, — сбросил вызов. — Мне-то про смысл не рассказывай.  
«Мне-то про смысл не рассказывай», — отдались эхом слова Татары, когда-то брошенные небрежно.  
Два или даже три года назад, кажется. Такой нелепый разговор, раздражающий.  
 _— Ты меня удивляешь! — Татара не то хлопнул, не то просто мазнул ладонью по его плечу.  
Суо вскинул вопросительный взгляд.  
— Я о Ята-чане, — Татара безмятежно сдвинул его ноги и уселся на диван.  
— А что с ним?  
— Ты даже не зажал его ни разу, вот я о чём.  
Дым встал поперёк горла.  
— Смеёшься, что ли? — спросил, отдышавшись Суо.  
— Я? И в мыслях не было, — Татара принялся возиться с недавно купленной камерой. — Он хорошенький.  
— Он ребёнок.  
— В его возрасте мы уже стояли на учёте за весьма, кхм, серьёзные дела. Не думаю, что нас числили детьми.  
— Не сравнивай, — Суо сел и спустил ноги на пол.  
— Почему? Ты же не отстраняешь его от разборок. И, должен сказать, на бите Ята-чана крови не меньше, чем на руках других.  
— Это другое. В Африке дети берут оружие в руки почти с рождения, скажешь, они перестают быть детьми?  
— Микото...  
— Хватит. Ята не забавная зверушка и не мальчик для развлечений. Я никогда его так не унижу.  
Татара осёкся под его взглядом. А потом широко улыбнулся, явно довольный ответом._  
... Придурок. Всегда таким был. Нет бы прямо сказать.  
Под пальцы попался бугор спёкшейся кожи. Суо скосил глаза и снова коснулся его. Лучшую куртку испортил мелкий.  
 _...нужны нам!..._  
Он смял пустую пачку.  
 _...нужен мне! Я..._  
Коротко хлопнула разорванная плёнка на новой.  
 _...не смогу жить без тебя..._  
Между пальцами вспыхнул огонь, лизнул кончик сигареты, поджигая табак.  
Суо поднялся, задвинул стул и оправил куртку: ночи ещё не утратили зимней прохлады.  
Дверной колокольчик звякнул за его спиной.  
— Кама-чан? Отбой.


End file.
